Locked Away
by VyxenSkye
Summary: After Train sacrifices his right hand Doctor decides to take him to Creed's mansion, and that's where all the problems start the nanomachines, the Tao, rape, and... children? rape, mpreg, Train torture, eventual CreedTrain.
1. Chapter 1

Locked Away  
By: Hitokiri Musei  
Rated: M  
Summary: After Train sacrifices his right hand Doctor decides to take him to Creed's mansion, and that's where all the problems start; the nanomachines, the Tao, rape, and... children? rape, mpreg, Train torture  
**Warnings: Yes, this is a mpreg, which for those of you that don't know, is a male pregnancy. I will be taking artistic lisence. If you don't like it, please don't read it and complain to me!! There will be eventual TrainCreed action, just cause I think it's kinda cute. Other than that, basic yaoi, rape, mpreg, torture, good things like that. Flames will be used to make smores!!!  
**I don't own Black Cat.

* * *

Chapter 1

"This isn't good… It won't stop bleeding…"

Train gritted his teeth harder, trying to keep from passing out. The loss of blood was really starting to get to him, and he didn't know what to do about it. Carefully he slipped out of what was left of his black coat, wrapping it around the stump of his right arm and attempting to slow the flow of blood. It didn't really do much, it was still bleeding. Train blinked fuzzily through the sudden wave of lightheadedness that washed over him, trying not to pass out.

He knew. He knew that if he passed out, there was a very little chance that he'd ever wake up again.

However, as much as he tried, his vision kept slipping, and his limbs were growing weaker. He caught himself falling over a few times, and he kept staring off into space, losing his thoughts. Train grasped the hilt of Hades, which rested in the palm of his left hand, trying to use the familiar metal's comforting touch to keep himself aware.

'I have to get out of here… I have to find Sven… Do something…' Train thought fuzzily.

He looked to the side, towards where Rins lay silently beside him. He blinked, his vision swimming once more. He leaned to the side, and then his vision washed out completely. He reeled, trying to catch himself, but failing and hitting the ground on his right side. He looked to the stump of his arm, dimly noting the puddle of blood beneath it. 'Is this really it? Am I… really going to die here?'

His next thoughts were lost in the fog of unconsciousness.

* * *

Rinslet Walker groaned as she opened her eyes, rubbing her head slightly. 'Man, I don't think I've had this big of a migraine for a long time…'

She sat up, two fingers rubbing at her right temple in an attempt to lessen her roaring headache, but to no avail. With a sigh, the woman opened her eyes, deciding to figure out where she was.

Blood was pooled near her, spread beneath the limp figure of Train Heartnet. Rins gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she looked at the Cat. Train's face was ghostly white, his bloodless lips parted slightly. Dark eyelashes were fixed firmly to his pale cheeks, and when Rins called his name there was no responsive flutter.

Rins reached out with a shaking hand, putting two fingers to his pulse and thankfully finding one, though it was weak and trembling, barely under her hand. The woman shuddered, looking to where a bundle of cloth was wrapped around the Cat's right arm. 'That's right… He sacrificed his hand…'

She touched the black cloth and pulled back her fingers to see them soaked in blood. The cloth was positively drenched. Rins tried to wake him again. "Train? Train, please, wake up!"

Once more there was no response, and Rins frowned, pushing herself to her feet. After kicking off her shoes, for they would only hamper her progress, she grabbed at Train's arms, pulling them up and over her shoulders. Her arm protested, but she ignored the pain. The Cat's legs dragged on the ground, but at this point she didn't care. She had to get him medical attention, or he wasn't going to last much longer.

She staggered under Train's weight, and then regained her balance, walking forward to where she knew Sven and Eve to be at the moment. Train's soft breathing puffed against her neck, letting her know that he was still alive. She could feel blood soaking through her dress, but she ignored it, continuing on through the night.

As she continued to walk Train seemed to get heavier and heavier, and after a while she was struggling for each step, Train's limp body falling lower on her back. She was in need of a rest, but she knew that she couldn't do that; Train couldn't afford to wait any longer. He had already lost way too much blood.

The house came into sight, and Rins thanked the gods that she had finally made it. She could barely feel Train's breathing against her skin, and she could no longer feel his heartbeat through the contact of his chest against her back. She went to the door, pounding on it with a free hand.

Sven opened it, worry sparkling in his single visible eye. He gasped in fear when he spotted Rins standing there, Train draped over her back. The man instantly reached out, taking Train's limp form from the woman. Rins stretched her back, rubbed at her injured arm, and then followed Sven inside, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?!" Sven asked worriedly, quickly stripping Train down to his pants and starting to bandage his wounds, paying special and quick attention to the bloody stump of his right arm.

"I don't know everything. I was tied to the wall for a lot of the battle, so I didn't see everything. What I do know is that this Creed guy had some sort of Imagine Blade, which he said he formed with his chi, like a Taoist of some sort. I was trying to get out of my own problem, so the next thing I knew, Train was rushing him, raising his right arm. He sacrificed his hand to see where the blade was, and such win the battle." Rins handed the man more bandages.

"Stupid, stupid. I've told him to think before he acts! He could have damn well killed himself there! Hell, he could still bleed to death here!" Sven growled, wrapping Train's chest tightly.

Eve was lingering nearby, worry in her ruby eyes. She wrung her hands silently, studying Train's limp form. 'I wonder what's going to happen to him…'

"The floor fell out from under him, and I had to jump from the roof. I caught him, but I think I pulled something in my arm. He woke up a little while later, and threw us away from the wall. That's really the last thing I remember, us falling towards the pond. Then I woke up, and he was just lying next to me, looking like Death itself." Rins finished, wrapping a few spare bandages around her arm to brace it a little better.

As the blond girl watched from the doorway she turned her eyes to Sven's face. The green-haired man was worried, that was evident in his tight lips and tense. Eve bit her lower lip, worrying it. She was snapped out of her thoughts as some instinct in her flared, and her eyes flew back to Train. The girl's eyes widened. "Sven!"

Her cry startled the man, and he looked to the Cat as soon as he saw Eve's expression. The man soon copied the girl's face as he saw that Train wasn't breathing. He dived for the Cat hurried attempting CPR. It took a minute for Train to respond, but with a weak cough he started breathing again.

Sven sighed as he stepped back, wiping sweat away from his forehead. Rins let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Is… he going to be okay?" she asked shakily.

Sven hesitated, and Rins's heart leapt into her throat. Running a hand through his hair after removing his hat, Sven sighed again. "Rins… I really don't know if he'll survive the night." The man shook his head slightly. "He's really done a number on himself this time, and he's lost too much blood. I don't know what's going to happen."

Rins looked back to Train's chalk-white face, and she felt terrified.

* * *

Outside, Doctor watched the proceedings silently. He knew the green-haired man was right, there was no way the Black Cat would live through the night. He looked down, his eyes falling to rest on the bundle that contained the Cat's severed arm. 'This is my chance to test my nano-machines…' he thought. 'Besides, Creed doesn't want him to die; if I leave him here, he will. I'll just say I lost the arm. I'm not willing to give up this chance to further my research…'

And so Doctor watched, and waited. Tonight he would steal the Black Cat, and right out from under those sweepers too.

* * *

Sven was awakened by a thud. His golden eye snapped open and he sat up straight where he was leaning against the wall. 'Oh shit, I fell asleep! Train…' The man stood as his gaze fell to Train's bed. He gasped.

A man was in the window frame, Train draped limply over his shoulder. The man smirked, and was gone before Sven could even begin to react. The man ran to the window, letting out a cry as he did. His voice called Rins and Eve into the room.

Rins blinked in shock. "What happened?"

Sven turned to the girls. "Train. He was taken by a man in glasses."

Rins's eyes narrowed. "Creed…"

* * *

Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Creed was a little shocked when Doctor showed up with a barely alive Train, minus the arm. "What are you doing?"

The man laid Train on the medical table, instantly beginning to heal him. "If I had left him there he would have died. He had lost too much blood. Here I can perform blood transfers."

Creed nodded his approval. "And the arm?"

"Lost. I can inject him with nano-machines and they should rebuild it." Doctor said breezily. "As soon as I've stabilized him I'll begin work on you Creed-san."

Creed nodded. "Yes, of course. Train cannot be allowed to die." The blond turned. "I _need_ him by my side. Together we shall overthrow Chronos, and make life perfect…"

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was pain. A dull throbbing ache in his right arm, as well as a pounding in his skull. With a groan Train opened dazed golden eyes, trying to figure out where he was.

He was in a soft bed, which was covered in crisp white sheets. 'A hospital?' he thought. That thought was crushed, however, as he noticed the various laboratory equipment around him. "Couldn't be… Then where am I?"

"I see our little Cat has finally decided to wake up."

Train turned his head, an unexpected wave of dizziness washing over him as he did. He blinked, and then frowned. "I know you…" he murmured, his mind still too muddled to fully process who was standing before him. He studied the glasses-wearing man for another moment, and then it clicked.

"You're that doctor who works for Creed!" Train instantly tried to push himself to his feet, nearly falling off the bed as his right arm didn't catch him; he had forgotten that it was no longer there. His arm hit the bed, and a wave of pain from the stump nearly sent him back into unconsciousness.

"Careful, little kitty, you don't want to hurt yourself worse, do you?" Doctor said snidely, moving forward and moving Train back onto the bed. He roughly grabbed the Cat's right arm, studying it with practiced eyes. Train bared his teeth, growling low in his throat, the deep hissing growl of an angered cat.

Doctor prodded a spot on Train's arm and he yowled in pain, trying to pull away from the other man's touch. "Stop it." Doctor admonished. "I'll cause you more pain if you don't cooperate. The more you help me the more I can help you."

Train frowned, but allowed the man to examine him peaceably. The man continued to poke and prod, and after a while Train involuntarily growled softly and bared his teeth.

Doctor poked harder, silencing the Cat with a glare. "Stop baring your fangs at me, I'm not going to kill you."

Train blinked. "'Fangs?' I don't have fangs."

Doctor smirked. "Are you sure?"

Train did a double take, running his tongue over his teeth. He gasped, reaching up to feel with a finger, his golden eyes wide in shock. "Wha…"

"How did you think you were able to make those cat-like sounds? Human vocal cords aren't made for that." Doctor observed as he turned his attention to a few of Train's other wounds.

Train didn't answer for a moment, and then a soft whisper fell from his lips. "What have you done to me?"

"I saved your life. I injected nano-machines into you, which is why you're feeling pain at the end of your right arm. They are beginning to remake your hand. I didn't expect them to alter your appearance, so I believe that was the work of the Taoist drink."

Train's pupils shrank to mere slits, his hand clenching into a fist. He growled, baring his teeth again. His nails lengthened, stabbing into the soft flesh of his palm. "You put nano-machines and that weird Tao shit into me?.! Without my permission?.!" His left hand grasped, searching for Hades, only to find it gone. "Where is my gun?"

"Don't worry, your Hades is nearby. I'm not giving it back to you until after your arm is restored, Creed-san's orders." Doctor said smoothly, grabbing Train's hand and healing the puncture wounds from his claws, ignoring as Train hissed in annoyance and anger. "Now, I believe it is time for you to get some more rest. Those nano-machines are going to start working faster, and restoring as limb will not be pretty."

"As if I could sleep in this place…" Train growled. "I'm leaving."

Doctor moved faster than Train gave him credit for. The man slipped a needle into the crook of his left arm, and Train found his vision slipping. With a groan he fell against the mattress and knew no more.

* * *

Creed was finally able to go see Train about a month after the Cat had come to this place. He walked into the room and instantly wrinkled his nose as the smell of sickness hit him. Train was tied to the bed because he kept struggling against the pain, threatening to send himself off the bed. His face was flushed with fever, his lean body soaked in sweat.

Creed examined the bare visible bones of the Cat's right hand with mild interest, worrying for his Cat. Train panted, little whimpers and whines escaping his throat as he fought the pain of the regrowing hand. The blond placed a hand against Train's hair, trying to comfort the man. The Cat did nothing to acknowledge the touch, only whimpered again, the bony hand twitching.

"How much longer will this go on?" the man questioned softly, knowing that Doctor was near.

"The machines are picking up speed the longer they remain inside him, so only about two more weeks, maybe less." Doctor replied, moving out of the shadows. "They are performing better than I expected."

"Good." Creed murmured. "I can't stand seeing him in pain like this."

"He wanted to leave right away." Doctor said. "You realize he will refuse your request for him to stay."

The blond nodded. "Of course. But I don't think I'll give him a choice. I _will_ have Train by my side, no matter what. He is the _only_ one worthy enough."

Doctor nodded. "Of course Creed-san." Creed turned, leaving the room a moment later, leaving Doctor to watch as the nano-machines began to lace nerves and muscle over Train's bones.

* * *

Train awoke slowly, pain resounding through his entire right arm. The whole limb was numb, and he blinked fuzzily, lifting an arm to lay his hand across his eyes. He blinked as he did so, raising the hand in shock. 'My right hand…'

He twisted the limb around, and then made a quick fist. He let out a sharp cry of shock as he did, his nails extended, forming claws. He had to stop quickly or risk stabbing himself. 'Right, half cat now… Gotta remember that…'

He sat up, the pain in his arm fading the longer he was awake. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing himself to his feet and doing a couple stretches to get rid of the kinks in his body. After popping his back he definitely felt better, and he started looking around for Hades. He didn't even half to look down to know that the gun wasn't there; Hades' familiar weight was absent.

He spotted the trailing red tassel hanging from a shelf high above his head, and he frowned, trying to figure out how he could get to it. It was up there really high, he could usually jump that high, but he had just been on bed rest for a long time, he may not be up to top par. He shrugged, gathering himself to jump anyway.

To his surprise he shot past the shelf, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling and snatching Hades on the way back down. He blinked in shock as he stared back up at the shelf. 'Cool.'

He found his clothes lying nearby, and he dressed quickly, slipping Hades into its holster and instantly feeling better, more at ease. The gun's weight and presence served well to comfort him.

Just as Train got the door it opened and he came face to face with Creed himself. An angry half-hiss half-yowl escaped Train's throat, and he leapt backwards, his hand flying for Hades. The gun was up an instant later, the shining barrel pointed straight at Creed.

The blond didn't even blink; he simply moved into the room and shut the door behind him. There was the click of a lock, Train's ears perking to the sound. 'Damn. Now what am I gonna do…'

Creed started walking towards the Cat, and Train took an involuntary step back, his grip tightening around Hades. "What do you want Creed?"

"You."

Train blinked, his golden eyes a little shocked. Sure, he knew that Creed wanted him, but he had never heard the other be so… forward. "Let me out of here, or I'll shoot my way out."

"You can try. Even your Hades can't free you now. You are trapped here, you have no choice." Creed replied easily, taking another step forward. Train backed up as he felt like Creed was getting a little too close, and his back hit the wall. He growled as Creed took another step, baring his teeth.

Creed smiled slightly. "And there are those eyes again… And what fine little fangs you have. You really fit your name now, don't you Black Cat?" The blond sighed, moving forward again until Hades' muzzle touched his chest. "Why can't you just see that I want you with me Train? Why can't you just learn to live with me?"

"Because I can never forgive you." Train hissed, cocking Hades, the click loud in the spacious room. "Now _back off_."

Train let out a cry of shock as Creed's hands closed around Hades and his wrists, throwing the black gun out of his reach and pinning his arms to the wall behind him. 'He's gotten so much faster!' Train thought in shock.

Creed's lips were a centimeter from Train's as he spoke next. "I've got you here, now I can't let you go, my Black Cat. You are _mine_, and you're staying here, you got that?"

Train growled again, snapping his teeth at Creed and barely missing. Up where his hands were pinned by Creed, his claws extended, digging into Creed's hands. "Over my dead body."

The blond didn't react to the pain brought by Train's claws, nor did he really acknowledge Train's words. Train found himself silenced an instant later as Creed kissed him roughly, shoving him back against the wall. Train let out a shocked yowl, starting to struggle against the blond holding him.

Train pushed his knee upwards between Creed's legs, and the other grunted in pain, his lips falling away from the Cat's. Train hissed slightly, and then let out a cry of pain as Creed twisted his wrists, nearly breaking the left. A hand slammed against Train's cheek, making the Cat's head hit the wall behind him as a fist rammed into his stomach. Train gasped as his breath left him, and an instant later a rough hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at Creed.

The blond's eyes were shining with anger and madness, and Train was suddenly afraid, a small whimper escaping his throat. Creed backhanded him again, slamming his head against the wall. Train slid down the wall, leaning against it and holding his head down. Creed growled in his throat. "You will not do that again, do you understand me? Next time you'll get a real beating."

Train sat in shock as Creed turned and left the room, locking him in. The Cat blinked, trying to slow his quick breathing and racing heart, and then reached for Hades, wrapping his hands around the familiar hilt in order to calm himself. 'What was that?'

* * *

Yes, I turned Train into a neko. That's okay though, it makes him cuter! And about the whole nano-machine thing, I honestly have no clue about it all. I just thought it would be cool... And yes, Creed is a little OC (I think...) But that's okay too, right? Please review, flames will be used to make smores!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yea, violent chapter coming up... Rape, beatings, torture, not good... Anywho, please review, I really need the support!

* * *

Chapter 3

Train was restless. He was also stuck in this godforsaken room, with no way out. He had been looking for an open door for nearly two days now, two days that he had seen no sign of Creed, or anyone else for that matter. He was hungry, and thirsty, and he needed to find a way out soon or he was going to end up turning a little trigger happy.

Raking a hand through his hair again, the Cat sat down against the wall, leaning his head back against it with a sigh. 'I hate this...'

He frowned, thinking back to two days ago when he had been attacked by Creed. He still didn't understand what had happened then, but he wasn't going to try and confuse himself more by thinking about it.

There was a soft click, and Train's golden eyes snapped to the door to see Creed walking inside, closing and locking the door behind himself once more. Train didn't move, but he reached down, closing his hand around Hades' hilt.

"Are you going to behave now, Train?" Creed asked softly as he came closer. "I should hope so; I really don't like to discipline you at all."

Train snorted, closing his eyes. "Yea right."

Creed frowned, moving closer until he was standing right in front of Train. As he started to lean down Hades' gleaming muzzle suddenly appeared in his vision, a soft growl echoing from Train's throat. "Back. Off."

Creed's frown grew. "Now Train, what have I told you?"

Train yelped as hands knocked Hades away from him and closed around his hand, nearly crushing the delicate bones. The Cat hissed in anger, trying to yank his hand away from Creed's grasp as the blond dragged him closer. "Let go!" Train growled, kicking at Creed's feet.

A foot connected with Train's ribs, making him let out a soft 'oof' and pause his struggles. Creed sighed, shaking his head. "I thought that maybe you might have learned, but I see now that I'm going to have to discipline you more."

Creed wrapped his fingers in Train's brunette locks, raising him up until his toes dangled above the floor, and then proceeded to use the Cat as a punching bag. Blows landed against Train's chest, stomach, and throat, making it extremely difficult to breathe. For the first little while Train didn't make a sound, refusing to let Creed get satisfaction from it.

But as the beating went on Train started to lose control. It wasn't until something snapped inside his chest that a cry of pain escaped his lips, and Train was helpless to stop himself now.

Whimpering cries echoed in the room, whines and yips that Train couldn't help but utter as Creed continued to beat on him. When the blond finally released the Cat he shook his head. "I hope you've learned this time Train. I'll return in two more days."

And Creed left Train there, leaving the Cat to shake and whimper on the floor, nursing his bruised and battered body.

* * *

Train lost track of time as the days went on. By the time Creed showed up again Train was dazed and lightheaded from hunger and thirst, curled up in a forlorn ball on the bed. Creed shook his head slightly, and then held a cup of water down to the Cat.

Train blinked, and then snatched the cup, downing it in two gulps. He held it back up afterwards, his golden eyes shining with renewed life. "More." His voice was scratchy and hoarse, barely a whisper.

"Are you going to behave this time?" Creed asked.

Train's face grew dark and he growled. "Why should I?"

A smack to the cheek silenced him. "Because I want you to. It's either you be a good pet or you get punished."

"I am no one's _pet_." Train spat, his golden eyes glowing with anger. "Especially not yours."

Creed sighed, shaking his head. "You just insist on learning the hard way, don't you?"

Creed left Train about 15 minutes later, beaten and bloody on the floor. The Cat whimpered, licking at his bloody lip in order to stanch the flow. 'Where are you Sven, Eve?'

Train let out a sigh, digging into Doctor's stores in the room for bandages. Even though he healed quickly due to the nano-tech inside his body, he still needed to stop the bleeding.

* * *

This time it was worse. This time the heat was turned off, and the temperature plummeted. The night found Train huddled in a tight ball on the bed, the blanket wrapped firmly around his thin body. The Cat whimpered, trying to curl tighter to reserve some heat, but to no avail. He shivered until all his muscles ached, and forced himself to remain awake, some part of him terrified; of what he wasn't sure.

The third day came and there was no sign of Creed. Train was lightheaded again, the time with no water getting to him. The hunger had faded into a constant feeling of nausea and dizziness, so it wasn't as bad. Day passed into night, and Train began to get worried. Creed wasn't coming, was he not going to come at all?

Train continued to try and keep himself awake, but that third night was hard. He curled up under his blanket, no longer shivering, that had faded a while ago. 'Middle of the damn winter and I'm in a cold metal cell with no heating…' Train thought dimly, his head sinking towards the pillow.

After catching himself for the fifth time he placed Hades under his cheek, and every time he started to fade out the freezing metal against his skin woke him

And yet, morning saw Train out cold on the bed, his cheek resting against his gun and his lips tinted a faint shade of blue. His breathing was slow and shallow, his entire body limp and listless. His mind was far gone, he didn't even notice when Hades fell from the bed and clattered to the ground.

* * *

Creed didn't come until an hour later, and he didn't even bother going to look at Train. "Well, are you ready to behave, Train?"

There was no answer, and the blond frowned. It was about that time he realized how cold it was in the room.

Creed frowned, moving forward to shake the Cat. "Train?"

Nothing.

Creed rolled Train over to see a pale face and blue lips. The blond man swore, lifting the limp body from the bed and running from the room. He didn't even notice Hades lying on the ground, and the gun remained there as Creed rushed Train from the cold prison.

* * *

"Dammit, I told you to lower the temperature, not turn the heat off!" Creed said angrily, rubbing his hands over Train's in an attempt to warm them.

"I didn't turn it off. Perhaps if you hadn't deprived him of food and water he wouldn't have been as vulnerable to the cold." Doctor stated calmly.

Creed swore again. "Damn, I wanted to punish him, not kill him!"

At that moment Train groaned heavily, his golden eyes fluttering open slowly. The Cat focused on Creed, and then swallowed thickly.

Creed instantly grabbed a cup of water, holding it to Train's lips. The Cat drank greedily, coughing as he took too much at once. Creed set the cup down and then turned back to Train. "Is there anything else I can do for you Train?"

Train licked his lips. "You can… go to hell."

Creed's face grew angry, but as the blond went to smack Train the Cat bit down on his hand, and didn't let go. Creed let out a shout of pain and anger, his other hand rising and landing a blow against Train's skull. Train yowled around his mouthful of Creed's hand, but he refused to let go.

Creed growled, and something snapped. "I've had _enough_ of this!" With that the blond lifted the squalling form of Train, heaving him against the wall. Train hit with a yelp, his back cracking painfully.

Doctor wisely chose this moment to slip from the bedroom, closing and locking the door. Creed lifted Train again, throwing him onto the bed up against the headboard, where the Cat cowered against the wood.

"I will **_not_** tolerate anymore disobedience, do you hear me?.!" Creed roared, grabbing Train's upper arms and shaking him. "You are **_mine_**; you will do as **_I_** say!"

Train bared his teeth, and then spat in Creed face. "Never. I am _not_ your pet!"

Creed snarled, and then started tearing at Train's clothing, leaving scratches along his tanned skin. Train howled in pain, fighting for all he was worth. Creed backhanded him, and the blow slammed him against the wall, stunning the Cat. Creed snarled again. "I will _show_ you who is the master here, **_Black Cat_**."

Down in the lab, Doctor reached for Hades as he found the gun lying on the ground. Just as he touched the hilt screams pierced the air, high-pitched, full of pain and terror.

Doctor shook his head, picking up the gun and putting it on the table. 'When will that Cat learn…?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come, Train."

Train whimpered, refusing to move. As he sat there the collar around his neck began to tighten as the leash was pulled.

"**_Now,_** Train."

Train put up a hand, slipping his fingers beneath the collar to prevent himself from being choked, standing stiffly and moving towards Creed. The blond smiled, petting Train's hair briefly. "Good, you're learning."

Train growled softly as Creed's hand touched his hair, and instantly received a slap. The Cat ignored it, growling again. "Bastard."

A hand wrapped around his neck, yanking him up and into Creed's face. "Now, now Train, do you want to have a repeat of last night?"

Train's eyes widened, his pupils shrank as images flashed through his mind. Painful blows, blood spilling, and last, the feeling of being split apart from the inside, his body being torn in half. A small whimper escaped him, and that was all the answer Creed needed.

"As I thought…"

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Creed sighed. "You know Train, I would much rather you want to be here. I don't like hurting you."

Train said nothing, choosing not to comment and thus avoid angering the blond.

Creed smiled slightly. "Really Train, I mean it. I would love for you to stand at my side of your own will." The man reached down, taking Train's chin and pressing his lips against the Cat's. Train did nothing, didn't resist, and didn't respond.

Creed pulled back, a small frown on his features. "You're such a beautiful and intriguing creature Train. I can't help but want you for my own." The man chuckled. "You might even say that I love you."

"Then let me go."

Creed blinked, looking down at the Cat. Train's head was bowed, keeping his face in shadow. The blond frowned. "What did you say, Train?"

"If you love me like you say you do, then let me go." Train said softly, turning his burning golden gaze up at the man.

Creed was silent for a while. "No, I want you here. But what can I do to make you happy?"

"Let me go."

"I can't do that Train. I'll let you roam the house as you please, but I'm not going to let you leave." Creed said firmly, in backing of his claim reaching down and unbuckling the leather collar he had placed on Train.

Train rubbed at his throat, still watching Creed silently. 'Maybe if he lets me roam I can find a way out…' The Cat sighed. "Fine, whatever…"

Creed blinked. "Really? You're happy with that?"

Train nodded. "At least I'm not on that damn leash anymore."

Creed smiled. "Just remember Train, if I catch you doing anything that I don't want you doing, I think I'll see if last night was really as enjoyable as I thought it was."

Train shuddered, and nodded. He really didn't want that to happen again… He stood, although painfully, walking away from Creed. The blond paused, and then stood to follow him. "If you're hungry I can get you something."

Train nodded. "I am. I'm thirsty too."

Creed smiled again, seemingly happy that Train was acting this way. "Alright, you wait right here, I'll get them cooking for you!"

Train blinked as the man left, and then shrugged, sitting down at the table. 'Might as well get a free meal, no harm in that…'

* * *

Thirty minutes and a full stomach later Train was wandering through the halls of the mansion, searching for a way out. Hades hadn't been taken from him, fortunately, which meant that if needed he could use the gun. So far he hadn't found anything helpful, and he was beginning to wonder if there really was a way out of this place.

Train sighed, rounding another corner and running smack dab into a giant door. He blinked, confused, and then reached for the handle, twisting it and stepping inside the room gingerly.

Well, they say curiosity killed the cat, and it was definitely the case here. Train yelped as he was backhanded across the face, flinging him onto the ground. Boots crashed against his ribs, and Train curled into a ball to try and shield himself as best he could, whimpering softly under his breath.

"You are not to come here again, do you understand me?"

Train looked up into a face with glasses resting on it, and he nodded slightly. Doctor turned and went back into the room, closing the door. Train's sensitive ears picked up the click of a lock, and then the Cat relaxed slowly. His ribs and cheek were aching, but beginning to fade.

Rubbing his slightly swollen cheek, Train pushed himself to his feet, deciding to be a little more careful while exploring the mansion. With a sigh he started walking again, moving through the halls silently on cat's feet.

* * *

Train finally wandered back to his room late that night, well after dark, tired, thirsty, and sore. He had been beaten at least twice, once more by Doctor and another time by Maro who had run into him in the halls. The gravity wielding man had nearly crushed something, and Train was sore and aching because of it.

He sighed, flopping on his back on his bed, stretching out and pulling Hades from its holster to lay it on the table beside the bed. 'Still no way out, and no sign of a way in either. That's probably why I haven't seen Sven and the others… They probably can't find a way in…'

Train rolled onto his side, curling into a ball and falling into sleep, deciding to try again tomorrow.

* * *

Whispering woke Train some time late in the night. He didn't move, recognizing Creed's voice and wanting to know what he was talking about. He heard Doctor too, and he didn't even have to strain his ears to listen. 'Ha, great thing being half cat…'

"And you're totally sure about this?"

There was the sound of rustling fabric; Train assumed that Doctor had nodded. "It will keep him here as well as give you a better advantage over him. Knowing his personality he'll do anything to keep it safe, and that will be a good leverage point. Plus, he could die if he's not here during the gestation."

Train frowned. 'Gestation? Of what?.!'

There were footsteps, and Train could feel the presence of Creed near him. He didn't move as a hand descended on his hair, instead pretending to continue sleeping, shifting slightly. The hand was yanked back, and the voices grew softer still. "I'm not sure if I could do that to him… it would be hard on all of us…"

More footsteps, this time moving away. "Very well Creed-san; at least consider it. It would be an excellent opportunity. Even if he did manage to escape, that way he would have to come back or risk death."

"There's just one problem with that. Train would rather die then spend his life in a cage, I know that. I'm just not sure that it will work. Let me think about it more, and I'll let you know what I decide."

The door clicked shut, and Train raised his head, his golden eyes glowing softly in the moonlight. 'What were they talking about? And what are they considering doing to me that would kill me if I weren't here? I really don't like this…'

* * *

Yea, this is where it starts getting weird... That's okay though... Please review for me, and I hope that you enjoyed it! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mpreg, yaoi, general warnings. Be warned. Thank You.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It wasn't until nearly two weeks later that Train found out what Creed had been talking about with Doctor. The man came to him bearing a bottle of wine and two glasses, handing one to Train and pouring him a glass.

Train stared at it, swirling the liquid around idly. Creed smiled slightly. "I know you don't really appreciate alcohol Train, but please, just one glass, I promise."

Train frowned, his brown eyebrows twitching together. "How do I know you don't plan to do something diabolical to me after getting me drunk?"

"I promise I won't do anything that you don't like, nothing that you don't protest against. Alright?" Creed said, raising his right as though he were a boy scout. Train chuckled at the image that produced, and then raised the glass, taking a small sip. 'You know, for alcohol this isn't half bad…'

Time went by, Creed doing most of the talking while Train listened, and one glass turned into two, two turned into four, and Train was soon downing his seventh glass, his cheeks flushed red and his hand shaking slightly. Creed was still on his second, sipping every few minutes contentedly, smiling as he watched Train.

The Cat had a bit of a lisp when he was drunk, and he had no hand-eye coordination whatsoever. His golden eyes were hazy, and he got the hiccups often. Creed just couldn't help but think that Train was an absolutely adorable drunk.

"Train, why don't you like me?" he decided to venture.

"Issn't thah obviouth?" Train murmured. "You killed Thaya…"

Creed sighed. "I just want to be close to you for a little while Train, that's all that I wanted then, and it's all that I want now."

Train blinked dully, and then grinned lopsidedly. "Okay."

Creed blinked, and then found soft lips clumsily fastening over his own as Train set his wine glass down, his hands wrapping in the cloth of Creed's shirt. The blond blinked, and then grinned inwardly, wrapping his arms around the Cat's back and pulling him close to his body. Train mewled slightly, releasing his hold on Creed's lips.

Creed took control of the situation easily, trailing kisses along Train's throat as the Cat leaned his head back, purring contentedly. Creed was fascinated by it, the vibration moving through his lips. Train arched his back as Creed fastened his lips on a point just below Train's jawline, sucking gently.

For Train, it was all sensation and touch. He didn't really have a sense of who was touching him and holding him, all he knew was warmth and pleasure, lust, desire, and passion. He eagerly gave into these new feelings, allowing them to rush through him and soak him in a burning heat. He gasped as hands traveled over his body, removing his shirt and lips followed the hands.

Moaning, the Cat rotated his hips, earning a responding groan and the arms around his back tightening. It was about here that the alcohol took a stronger grip on Train, and the rest of the night was lost in a foggy haze.

* * *

"_Did…work?"_

_"Complete…good…Creed…"_

Train groaned, trying to open his eyes but not really getting very far. He shut them with a hiss as bright light pierced his retinas, sending shooting pains through his head. He shakily put a hand up to cover his eyes, his stomach doing flips inside him. 'Oh man, what happened?'

"Train? You okay?"

The voice was like a hammer smashing against his skull, and the Cat groaned again, his brows twitching together. "What hit me…?"

"You had a bit too much to drink last night. Things got… a little out of hand." Creed's voice was soft and quiet, and Train was immediately alert, if still horribly hungover.

"Out of hand?"

"We… slept together."

Train blinked, and then groaned, flopping back onto the mattress, instantly wincing as pain roared up from inside him. "Yea, my body agrees with that…"

Creed's fingers were cool and gentle as they pressed something against Train's lips, and the Cat hesitated. Creed chuckled. "They're just aspirin Train, they'll make you feel better, I promise."

Train took them in, swallowing them dry and sighing, stilling his movements. "Geez, and this is why I can't stand alcohol…"

Creed chuckled again. "Well, why don't you go back to sleep, the best thing to do now is to sleep it off."

Train was already half asleep, and he nodded slightly in agreement, dropping off instantly. Creed sighed, running his fingers through Train's hair a couple times. 'By the way Train, you're pregnant…' The blond sighed again, not really sure what to do. 'This will be fun to tell him…'

* * *

Yes, I did just say pregnant. I have impregnated our favorite Cat!!! -sweatdrop- I do hope this doesn't change your opinion... Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sven sighed, running his hand through his hair. Five months it had been, five months since Train had disappeared, five months since he had last seen the Black Cat at all. He was at a loss; he couldn't pick up the Cat's trail.

Eve sighed beside him, playing with the ends of her blonde hair silently. Even though she had been jealous of the connection that Sven and Train had, she still missed Train, missed his teasing, his gentle strength, his strange habits that made her smile. She had been searching just as hard as Sven, but neither of them had had any luck.

Rins had left them about a month ago. She had wanted to help look for Train, but the government had hired her once more, and she had to leave. She had told Sven that she would be back, and that she would be looking for Train even as she worked.

"Do you think we'll ever find him Sven?" Eve asked softly.

Sven put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "Of course we will, don't worry. We'll find him."

* * *

Train wiped at his mouth, grabbing the glass of water nearby and rinsing out his mouth, flushing the toilet with a shaking hand. He had been throwing up for nearly two weeks now, and he was definitely not enjoying it in the least. He had only been sick once before, and this was something new for him. 

He was hungry, but just the smell of food was enough to send him running back for the bathroom. With a sigh he stood, shakily moving back towards the bed and lying down. After closing his eyes he felt a little better, though his stomach was still performing acrobatics inside him.

Running a hand through his bangs Train sighed again. Creed had been acting strangely, and it was starting to worry him. The blond had started restricting Train's explorations again, keeping the Cat to a relatively small area of the mansion. There was also the issue of food, Train had never eaten so many nutritious things in his life, nor had he had so little junk food. Train could also remember multiple times waking up and seeing Creed in the doorway, just 'checking in on him.'

Train was a little confused, and he was also starting to get irritated. He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know _now_.

It wasn't until a few days after his throwing up quit that he finally got around to figuring out that something was seriously wrong with him. His pants didn't fit right.

Train blinked, attempting to button his pants again and failing miserably. With a frown Train moved to the closet, pulling out a pair of elastic pants and pulling them on, not really in the mood to wrestle with his pants. 'But why wouldn't they fit in the first place? They've always been a little too big before…'

Train walked out of his room and nearly ran smack dab into Creed. The blond grinned. "Just checking in on you."

Something in Train snapped, and with an angry hiss the Cat bared his fangs at Creed. "That's it! Tell me what the _hell_ is going on, right now!"

Creed blinked. "Oh, it's nothing Train. Why would you think that something was happening?"

Train rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, how can I not think that? You've been restricting my wandering, my food, my sleep, and you've been 'checking in on me' a lot more than usual. And you want to know what else? My pants don't fit anymore! What the _fuck_ is happening to me?.!"

Creed blinked again. He had heard Train swear before, but he had never heard the Cat use that particular word. With a sigh he ran a hand through his bangs. "Alright, alright. If you insist. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Train crossed his arms. "I think I really don't care at this point."

"Well, do you remember that night when I got you drunk?"

Train snorted. "Of course."

"Well… Let's just say that this was caused by that." Creed shuffled his feet, extremely uncomfortable. He quickly checked Train's leg, happy to see that the Cat had forgotten Hades today. "You're about… 11 weeks pregnant Train."

Train did a double take. "E-Excuse me?.! I'm _what?_.!"

"Pregnant. A little over two and a half months." Creed said.

Train blinked, and then burst into laughter. "That's a good one! Oh, geez, I haven't heard a joke that good in a long time!!"

"I'm serious Train."

Train stopped, his golden eyes wide. "S-Serious?" he squeaked. Creed nodded. Train stared. And then those wide golden eyes rolled up into his head and Creed let out a cry, diving forward to catch the Cat as he fainted dead away.

* * *

Train awoke with a groan, putting a hand to his forehead as he did. 'I just had the craziest dream…' 

He stopped. And stared. He was in Doctor's labs, and the glasses-wearing man was rolling a strange looking machine towards him, as well as getting out a few other unknown things. Creed stood nearby, looking a little anxious.

Train blinked, but he didn't get a chance to say anything, Creed beat him to it. "I'm sorry Train, I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay, is everything alright, you're not hurt are you…"

Train put up a hand to stop the babbling man. "Everything's fine. Second, what is that?" He pointed to the machine that Doctor was currently fiddling with.

"Relax, I'm just going to do an ultrasound. Now, lay back and lift up your shirt please." Doctor said calmly, holding up a tube filled with a strange gel that Train couldn't identify.

The Cat snorted. "Like I'm going to do that."

He was interrupted as Doctor did it for him, pulling up the Cat's shirt and spreading the gel over his belly. Train yelped at the cold, but stopped as Doctor placed the machine against his stomach, and Train found himself staring into space in front of him.

There was a pounding sound in the air, a rhythmic thumping that reminded Train of a heartbeat. It was fast and shallow, and there were two of them, going at a steady pace, nearly identical to each other, making them hard to tell apart.

"W-what's that?" Train asked softly.

"That's the babies' hearts. It appears you're carrying twins, Train, unlike we originally thought. I guess that's what we get for not taking a look in here for about two and a half months." Doctor said, sliding the device over Train's skin to get a better look.

Train's voice was a little squeaky as he spoke next. "T-Twins?"

Doctor chuckled, turning the ultrasound so Train could see the screen. "Yes, see, there they both are. A little hard to see them, but they're both still fairly small."

Train's mouth hung open, his eyes were wide. Creed chuckled at his expression, and Train just stared, swallowing heavily. He glanced down at his stomach. "Are those really inside me? But… how?"

Doctor shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Sometime after Creed first had his… fun with you, I gave you an examination, you remember that?"

Train nodded. "Yup. I was fighting the whole time."

Doctor nodded, a little bit of distaste on his face. "Yes, indeed. It was then that I realized that the nano-machines had done something with your internal workings, making it possible for you to bear children. Why they did, I'm still not entirely sure, but I assume that they felt the presence of sex cells and automatically conformed you to accept them properly, by having a uterus and eggs ready to provide."

"You mean I'm like… a woman?.!"

Creed snorted and Doctor smirked. "Inwardly, yes. At least, you have a working uterus and fallopian tubes. As for other things, you most certainly do not have."

Train shuddered. "That's just… weird."

Doctor removed the machine from Train's stomach, wiping it clean and offering Train a towel so he could do the same for his stomach. Train did so with shaking hands, pulling his shirt down after he was done. "As for you, I believe you're nearly done with your morning sickness, though it will vary. You may have two more weeks or so, or it may go on throughout the entire pregnancy if you're unlucky. Apparently since you're carrying twins your waistline has already begun to suffer, and I expect it will continue to do so, especially in the coming weeks. You should really begin to notice a difference after this point."

Train sighed. "Great, I'm gonna get fat…"

Creed snorted. "Besides that, are you okay Train? You seem kind of pale."

Train nodded, standing and heading for the door. "I think I just need to lie down and think about this for a while…"

Creed nodded, and Train left, nearly running through the halls to get back to his room as fast as he could. Once there he settled down on the bed, his hand traveling to his stomach. 'I'm pregnant… As weird as that is… I won't let Creed hurt them… I _can't…_'

* * *

Okay, that's my next chapter! I hope that it lives up to your standards!! One more thing, I am considering changing my name. I would like to know my readers thoughts on this, because I want to know if it's a good idea or not. Please let me know your thoughts! Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Creed grinned to himself as he slipped into Train's bedroom under the darkness of night. It was now so easy to get in without Train ever knowing, the Cat could probably sleep through a tornado now.

Creed looked over Train's sleeping form quietly, his eyes automatically going down to rest on the Cat's swollen stomach. Though he was only about 16 weeks along the twins had started their growth spurt fairly soon, and Train was already obviously pregnant at only about 4 months.

Creed had watched Train grow more and more reclusive the more he had grown, and it worried the blond. He didn't understand why Train was so withdrawn, it was as though he was protecting the babies from some threat, but there was nothing here that would hurt him. Creed had given everyone strict orders to leave Train alone after confirming that the Cat had indeed conceived, and all the Apostles had obeyed his orders. Why would Train have any reason to be afraid?

With a sigh Creed reached down, gently running his fingers through Train's bangs. The Cat breathed in, shifting in his sleep, but did not wake. The blond smiled, leaning and pressing a kiss to Train's forehead. "I love you Train…"

As Creed left the room he wondered to himself where that had come from. He couldn't really have fallen in love with Train, could he? He didn't think of him that way… Right?

Train woke slowly, groaning softly as he did. He was still exhausted, being pregnant was a lot of work, and it was wearing him out. He lay there for a few minutes, but the babies were pressing on his bladder and he was forced to get up not long after waking.

Sighing, the Cat wandered into the bathroom, relieving himself and then splashing some water on his face to try and wake himself up a bit more. It didn't really work, and after wiping the sleep from his eyes he went back into the bedroom to find something to wear, deciding to get up and go look for some food.

One of the twins squirmed within him and Train automatically raised his hand and placed it on his belly, still a little uneasy with the feeling, but quickly getting used to it. He had just barely begun to feel them move, it had scared him the first time only two days ago, but now they were becoming more active, and now that he knew what the feeling was, he noticed it a lot more.

After pulling on some clothes Train wandered out into the hall and towards the eating area. He was hungry, but the babies weren't really agreeing with him, his stomach was starting to feel a little queasy.

As soon as Train reached the kitchen he saw Creed. The blond smiled gently at him, an expression that Train was quickly growing used to seeing. It was a little weird to see that kind of a smile on Creed's face, but the blond had been surprisingly…kind in these past few months.

"Hungry?" Creed asked, coming forward. Train could tell that the blond wanted to touch him, but was holding back for Train's sake.

Train nodded. "Yes, but I don't think that I'll be able to keep anything down…"

Creed thought a moment, and then grinned. "I've had my chef looking at books, and he thinks he's figured out a few things that will actually settle your stomach, instead of make the nausea worse. Would you like to give it a try?"

Train nodded. "Sure, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Creed smiled again, and then turned to go into the back. Train sat down at the table, leaning his head back against the chair and closing his eyes tiredly. One of the twins moved within him again and he slowly rubbed a circle against the spot, purring softly in the back of his throat. Not only did the motion sooth the babies, but it seemed to calm him down as well.

There was a small sound and Train opened his eyes to see Creed standing nearby with a soft look on his face. Train blinked, and then his hand fell away from his stomach, a red tinge coming to his cheeks.

Creed chuckled as he went to sit near Train. "You don't have to be embarrassed Train, I'm not going to laugh at you. I think that it's adorable."

Train snorted, looking away. He felt tears brim in his eyes, and he automatically cursed hormones, trying to blink the tears away. A sense of pain fell through him, a sense of loneliness. He had no one after all, Sven and Eve hadn't come for him, and he had no one in this place.

Cool fingers touched his chin, turning his face to meet Creed's concerned eyes. "Train, please. I hate to see you hurting like this. If you need to talk, please, do so. I'll listen, and I'll be here for you." The man reached up, wiping away tears that Train didn't know he'd shed. "Now, please, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

Train opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He bit his lip, looking away from Creed. The babies, responding to his emotions, moved worriedly within him, and he hiccupped softly on a sob.

"Train? May I hold you?" Creed asked.

That broke the dam. Tears poured like waterfalls down Train's cheeks, sobs breaking loose from him as he flung himself at Creed, curling up against the man's chest and sobbing into his shirt. Creed wrapped his arms around the crying Cat, petting his hair and trying to sooth him with soft words and touches.

Train sobbed out his reason eventually, working around cries and hiccups. "I'm just… so scared! I don't know what to do, I feel so alone and…" Train buried his face against Creed's chest. "I'm so scared…"

Creed rocked him, continuing to pet his hair. "Shhh, easy, my Cat, easy… You're not alone, I'm here for you, and there's nothing to be afraid of, because I'll protect you. Now please don't cry, someone so beautiful shouldn't cry…"

Train hiccupped again, leaning against Creed and closing his eyes. "I'm not beautiful…" he murmured.

Creed tightened his grip on the Cat, making him squeak slightly. "You are _perfection_ Train, don't deny it. I think that you are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen, and that will never change."

A small whimper escaped Train's throat, but he said nothing more about it. Creed started to hum, his fingers rubbing circles against Train's shoulder as his other hand trailed through the Cat's hair. Train relaxed, his body growing heavier. He felt better now; he really did, after getting that out.

As Creed continued to pet a soft purring started in Train's throat, vibrating against Creed's chest. Creed hummed along to the sound, and it grew quieter as Train fell asleep, totally drained mentally from his breakdown, but Creed knew, that even though Train had cried, the healing was beginning, somewhere deep inside him.

* * *

Train woke up groggy, his head feeling a little plugged up. He knew instantly that it was because he had cried himself to sleep, so his head was a little clogged. He got up, blowing his nose and splashing some water on his face. He gazed silently at himself in the mirror, looking over tired golden eyes, pale skin, and dark circles under his eyes.

The Cat sighed, leaning his head against the mirror. 'Creed said that I was beautiful… but he couldn't really mean that… what am I thinking, liking him…'

Train cursed himself. He was starting to fall in love with Creed, and he hated it. But… the blond man was _there._ He listened, he had held Train when he was scared and alone, and he had said that he thought he was beautiful. Train looked back into the mirror. 'Could I really love him? After what he's done?'

Train sighed again, moving away from the mirror. The twins squirmed inside him, and he smiled slightly, petting his stomach to calm his children. 'Somehow… I think I can…'


	8. Chapter 8

I've been getting a lot more support from everyone than I thought I would, and I just wanted to say thank you, it really means a lot to me. I didn't think that this fic was going to be as big as it is, in fact, I wasn't even considering posting it until a friend of mine made me! I'm glad I did now. Thank you all once more, and have a very Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you might be celebrating!

* * *

Chapter 8

Train awoke to a soft voice humming and hands running through his hair. It was soothing really, but his head felt too clouded and muggy for him to really comprehend it. He groaned softly, his head pounding slightly. He turned his head, and a hand pressed against his cheek, gently petting his skin.

"Easy Train… Go back to sleep, you need the rest…"

Train didn't bother asking why, his body was demanding sleep, and he sank beneath the waves of blackness.

* * *

Creed sighed, continuing to pet Train's damp hair. The Cat had gotten a high fever for some reason that he had so far been unable to find, and was laid out in bed, sweating and shivering beneath the blankets that the blond had piled on him. 

Train whimpered softly in his sleep, his hand clenching where it was wrapped up in the blanket. Creed reached down, putting his hand over Train's. He was rewarded when the Cat actually gripped his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Creed blinked. "Train?"

There was no response. Train had reacted to his touch in his sleep. Creed was little surprised, and yet happy at the same time. Train was beginning to accept him, whether the Cat wanted to or not.

Creed's eyes traveled down to Train's swollen belly, curious and yet a little frightened by the whole thing. At 23 weeks Train was pretty big, and it was already beginning to get more and more painful for him. Creed could see the pain in the Cat's face whenever he stood, and according to Doctor it was because of the pressure that the twins were putting on Train's pelvis. Train's hips were just too narrow to support the weight of growing babies, and the pelvic stress was sure to keep him off of his feet for a lot of the time.

Creed knew that by now the babies had definitely begun to kick, but he had not asked Train if he could feel even though he desperately wanted to. The entire matter was a thing of curiosity to him, and he wanted to know and understand all that he could. But as for feeling the babies kick, he wanted that to be something that Train presented him with of his own free will. That would be the sign to Creed that he was actually breaking through Train's barrier.

Train whimpered again slightly, and the blond returned to stroking the Cat's damp hair. After nearly 5 hours of a raging fever Train was exhausted and worn out, and Creed wasn't sure what he was going to do about the whole situation. He had been afraid to give him medicine at first, not knowing what would happen, but Doctor had assured him that it would be alright and had administered some kind of drug.

Doctor had a theory as to why Train had gotten a fever in the first place. He had said that the nano-machines inside Train's body had been acting strangely due to the twins' presence, and that they were causing a bit of an uproar with the Cat's immune system. In other words, they were playing with Train, and as a result the Cat had gotten a high fever.

Creed sighed again, stroking his fingers across Train's warm cheek, silently wishing for him to get better. 'I hate seeing you hurt like this Train… please get well…'

* * *

Train opened his eyes slowly, feeling a little… out of it. The weight of the babies immediately made itself known, one of the twins kicking viciously. Train groaned, rubbing his stomach with two fingers to try and calm the little terrorist, but to no avail. 'Geeze, just like Creed… just my luck…' 

The Cat rolled onto his side, taking the weight off of his spine and releasing a little bit of the pressure. He sighed, and then looked to the chair that was near his bed. He blinked in surprise.

Creed was resting quietly in the chair, his chin leaning against his chest as he slept. Train blinked again, and then smiled slightly, reaching out to touch the man's hand. Creed stirred, and then opened his eyes. "Train, you're finally awake! I was really starting to worry about you!"

Train laughed slightly. "Well thank you Creed, I think. That means… a lot to me."

Creed blinked. "It does?"

The Cat looked away, trying to resist blushing and not really doing very well at it. The twins squirmed inside him again and he made a face at the sensation as his bladder started to protest. With a sigh, Train pushed himself painfully to his feet, waving off Creed as the blond tried to help. "I'm not an invalid, I can handle going to the bathroom on my own… Damn babies; make me have to pee all the time…"

Creed chuckled at that comment, watching as Train went into the bathroom. When he came back out Creed couldn't help but get to his feet as Train winced, moving forward to offer a hand to him.

Train shook his head, refusing the help once more. "I'm fine, I don't need the help. They're just… really acting up. A little painful, that's all. I've had worse, and I'm sure I'll have worse before they're ready to be born."

Creed frowned, still not happy with it. "I know Train, but I still don't like seeing you in pain like this. It makes me hurt…"

Train looked at him with shocked eyes. "You actually care, don't you Creed? I really wasn't sure about it for the longest time, but watching you throughout these months, I've seen more of your personality then I think I knew existed. You know, it's a little funny…" Train chuckled as he settled slowly back onto the mattress. "I almost feel proud of you on some level."

Creed tilted his head slightly. "Why is that?"

"You're so much more… sensitive. You notice things, you offered sympathy when I needed it, and you gave me a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear, probably the most important things for me at the time. And you know what? I'm actually happy here." A soft smile came to Train's face. "Thank you."

Creed smiled back. "It's what I'm here for. I want you to be happy Train, almost more than I want things for myself. I don't really understand it…"

Train interrupted him with a laugh. "It's called 'love' Creed." Train reached out. "Can I have your hand for a moment?"

Creed blinked, but offered up his hand, allowing Train to take him by the wrist. He was a little surprised when Train laid his hand on his belly, and Creed's eyes widened as he felt something kick against his hand. The blond man moved forward, his eyes wide and trained on the Cat's stomach. "Wow…"

Train chuckled again, watching idly as Creed laid his other hand on his belly, his fingers rubbing gently as they laid there. "What, did you not think that they wouldn't be kicking by this time?"

Creed grinned. "I knew they were, just… to really feel it is a little strange. I mean, there're actually babies growing inside you… It's so amazing."

Train chuckled again, but continued to allow Creed to run his hands over his stomach, watching with sparkling golden eyes. There was silence for a moment, and then Creed opened his mouth.

"I… I think I love you Train."

Train smiled, raising his hand to touch Creed's face. "I know. And I think that I love you too."

Creed's eyes widened. "Really? You're really not mad at me anymore?"

Train tilted his head. "On some level I'm still not happy with you, but the person you've shown me these last few months, _that's_ the man that I fell in love with, and _that's_ the man I want to continue to see."

Creed grinned. "I think I can do that."

"Do you remember the day that you first took me Creed?" Train said softly.

Creed winced slightly, but nodded. "Yes… And I'm still sorry about that. I lost my temper."

Train grinned at him with a slight shake of the head, standing and moving towards the bathroom. "Perhaps one day I will offer myself to you freely." He patted his stomach. "At least, after these little terrorists are born."

He then shut the door, and Creed was left with a slight look of shock on his face, but a ray of hope in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, it has been a while hasn't it? Do forgive me, I wanted this to be a good chapter, as it is the beginning of the birth. I assure you that chapter 10 is in production now! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Creed rolled his shoulders, sighing. He had been awake for the past 24 hours, and despite his endurance, it was beginning to catch up with him. He had been worried, about Train, about the twins, about what was going to happen. Doctor had given Train and examination only a week ago, when the Cat had reached 30 weeks. The nano-machines were beginning to act stranger, and it was worrying the doctor.

Train, on the other hand, was exhausted. He slept most of the time, and he was almost always in some sort of pain. He had trouble walking, but that was because it was so painful. Creed almost always saw him with pain written in his features, all along his eyes and jaw. He regretted what he'd done now, he had had no idea that it would cause Train this much pain.

He was just about ready to go back to the bedroom, where he knew Train was waiting for him. He had the Cat had started sleeping in the same bed only a month ago, mostly for Train's comfort and for Creed's sanity. The blond couldn't stand being away from Train when he was in the most critical time of the pregnancy, and the Cat had finally agreed to let him sleep in the room with him. Creed was really starting to look forward to going to sleep with his arms around Train, waking up to look into the Cat's beautiful face.

He stood, but he was interrupted as Doctor came into the room, holding a few papers. The man's face was difficult to read, but Creed could sense that something was wrong. "What is it?"

Doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think I've figured out what the nano-machines are doing inside Train's body." He sighed. "They seem to changing him more, moving his pelvis, widening it, things like that."

Creed frowned. "And what does this mean?"

"They are preparing him to give birth, the natural way that women are able to do it. The only problem is that they're doing it now, and Train's at about eight months, a month early. I'm afraid that they're gearing him straight towards premature birth, which, while not uncommon among twins, could be potentially dangerous." Doctor said.

Creed swore, and then something in his consciousness ticked. He frowned, and then turned. "Something's wrong."

Doctor didn't get a chance to say anything; the blond was gone a moment later.

* * *

Creed went into the bedroom to find Train gone. Confused and worried, he walked towards the adjoined bathroom, calling the Cat's name. "Train? Train, where are you?.!"

There was no response, and Creed worriedly opened the door to the bathroom, the sight that greeted him caused him to gasp in fear and terror.

Train was sprawled on the floor, blood in a huge puddle under his lower half. He was still on the floor, with only the occasional tremor of aggravated muscles.

Creed ran forward, lifting Train into his arms instantly, turning and running from the room. The Cat did nothing to respond to him, his face pale, lips bloodless and parted slightly. Creed called his name as he ran, trying to get him to respond. "Train, please, wake up!"

Doctor was ready when Creed came running in, directing the man to lay the unconscious Cat on the bed in the room. While the man started getting things prepared there was a groan from Train, and then he came awake with a startled and pain-filled cry. Creed was instantly at his side, his hand wrapping around Train's.

Train gasped, clasping Creed's hand tightly as pain roared through him. "What's happening, Creed?.!"

The blond bit his lip. "You're in labor Train. It's time for the babies to be born, and they want out now."

Train let out a groaning cry, leaning his head back. "I thought they were…going to be…cut out of me… I certainly can't do it like women!"

Doctor raised an eyebrow, continuing to gather supplies. "Quite the contrary, it appears you can, and you will, in not that long, these babies are moving fast."

Train had no response for that one; it was lost in a pained moan. Panting heavily through gritted teeth, Train leaned forward over his belly, squeezing his eyes closed as he did. Creed ran a hand through the Cat's hair, trying to sooth him in any way that he could.

Train yelped as Doctor moved to the end of the bed, deftly stripping the Cat of his stretchy pajama pants and pulling the blanket up to hide him. Train was about to protest, but it was cut off as a contraction ripped through him.

Creed bit his lip, worried and a little confused. He had never expected this to happen, and he was now terrified for Train. Sure, he had known that it would be painful, but he had expected it to be solved by putting Train under, as Doctor had said it would be, because the babies would have to be delivered by Cesarean section.

And yet, here they were, Doctor commanding Train to push as the Cat cried, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. Creed really didn't know what to think anymore, but he let Train squeeze his hand as the Cat bore down, struggling with the pain of delivering the twins.

For Train, this was something that he never wanted to experience again. He had never been in this much pain, not even when Creed had cut off his hand. And this pain wasn't really constant, it came in waves, slamming into him again and again until he thought he was going to break in half. And yet, throughout it all, Creed was there, his hand a little bit of a comfort, his voice a little soothing through the haze of pain that had taken over Train's body.

Train was scared, terrified beyond all belief, as Doctor commanded him to push again. He was doing all that he could, and he could still feel the baby, the baby wasn't out of him yet. The problem was, he was exhausted already, and there was still a child within him, not even begun to be born. Train really didn't know if he was going to be able to do this, and it terrified him.

Doctor was also seeing the signs of Train's deteriorating strength. He knew as well as Train that the Cat couldn't keep going like this much longer, his body would give up; his heart would no doubt burst. Even so, he couldn't very well switch to Cesarean, not now. The first child was almost out, but the second child was already down the birth canal, pushing at the first. Doctor had never seen the like before, and that was the problem behind it all. Train wasn't pushing at one baby, he was trying to push two at once, and it was wearing him down too quickly.

Train panted in the aftermath of another contraction, trying to regain a little breath. Doctor was moving down somewhere around his lower half, but Train was too tired at this point to care. He looked up with exhausted golden eyes to Creed, who smiled down at him. "You're doing great, Train, you can do it."

Train's bloodless lips went to a shaky smile, the Cat chuckling weakly. "Thanks…"

Creed kissed Train's forehead, squeezing his hand. "I'm so proud of you. And I love you."

Train didn't get a chance to answer; Doctor was again commanding him to push. The Cat bore down, pressing with everything he had. Sweat broke out over Doctor's forehead as he readied himself to catch the child. 'Just this one… if he can get this one out, things will be easier for the second… Let's just hope his heart can take the strain…'


	10. Chapter 10

-zombie moan- I LIVE!!!! -rises from dead- I'm really not dead, though this muse did take a rather long vacation. Call it AWOL if you will. But, I HAVE RETURNED! Damn I hate writer's block... And what do you know, I return with the final chapter and the epilogue! I hope this appeases those of you who have waited... what... five, six months? That's the most time I've ever taken! But what am I doing ranting? Go, Read, Enjoy! (hopefully...)

* * *

Chapter 10

The wail of a baby pierced the air, high-pitched and echoing in Train's sensitive ears. He whimpered slightly, breathing like he'd run a marathon. His heart was pounding, going so fast that he felt as though it was just going to jump right out of his chest. Creed was saying something happily, but Train couldn't really hear him anymore. Everything was getting fuzzy, Creed sounded like he was talking from far away.

Creed was busy watching as Doctor cleaned the child, cutting the cord and wrapping it in a blanket. The blond reached forward, taking the baby as Doctor started back towards Train's side. "Well?"

"A girl."

Creed moved the blanket to the side a little, peering down into a face that looked almost exactly like Train. Shining blue eyes opened, eyes the same shade as his own, and then closed once more.

"Dammit! Come on, Cat, stay conscious!"

Creed started, his eyes widening as he turned around to look back to his Black Cat. Train's eyelids were fluttering, his head falling back to the pillow as though he could no longer hold it up. His eyes were starting to roll back as well, and Creed joined Doctor in his calls. "Stay awake Train, please! Stay awake love!"

Train's eyes fluttered, and then he shook slightly, his eyes opening as his hand gripped Creed's. His golden eyes were dazed and full of pain, but he was still awake. "C-Creed…"

Doctor gritted his teeth as soon as he spotted the signs of another contraction coming on. "Come on Train, this child is already mostly through the birth canal, you only have a little longer."

Train was gasping for breath, but then he gritted his teeth again, pushing with all of his strength. Doctor frowned as he saw that the baby barely moved at all. 'Shit, the Cat doesn't have the strength for this…'

"I can't…" Train sobbed, shaking his head as warm tears flowed down his cheeks. "I can't do it!"

Creed growled softly. "Don't you say that! You're the Black Cat, aren't you?.! You can do anything!"

"No…" Train said, his head falling back to the pillow as his grip loosened on Creed's hand. "I… No… can't…"

His sentences started fading off, his breathing rapid and shallow. Doctor glanced at the heart monitor, growling softly as he watched the rhythms go crazy. 'His heart is giving out…'

Doctor didn't know what else to do. He pushed a hand inside Train, wrapping gentle fingers around the child and pulling. Train screamed, his eyes whiting out from pain, his body bucking. "HOLD HIM STILL!" Doctor cried, trying to keep his hand as still as possible so he wouldn't hurt the baby or Train.

Creed didn't waste a moment; he followed Doctor's orders and held Train down, his hands pinned to the Cat's shoulders. "Train, be still! Please, stay still, love!"

Train could barely hear him, the pain was too much. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, and he could almost feel it slowing down. Suddenly the unbelievable pressure from his lower regions was gone and Doctor was moving away, holding a tiny form in his hands.

Creed released the hold he had on Train's shoulders, taking his hand instead. "It's over, Train, it's all over now."

Train smiled shakily, his breathing shallow. "Yea… It's… all…. Over……"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………_

"NO!" Creed screamed, shaking Train's hand frantically. "WAKE UP! TRAIN, WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Train didn't respond. His face was still and almost peaceful, the same face that Creed could remember waking up to every morning for the past few months. The lines of pain and tension had left his skin, he was no longer suffering.

Creed broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hardly noticed them, though they had never been there before. He lowered his head, putting his forehead against Train's cold hand. "No… Please, no… Don't leave me…….."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………_

Creed choked slightly. "I…. I love you…"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…… Bip, bip…_

Creed raised his face slowly, watching as Train's lips opened to take in a slow breath. The man felt his heart stutter, and then Train's liquid golden eyes turned to look at him, and then Train smiled gently. "Creed…"

Creed swallowed heavily. "Thank god, Train…"

The Cat chuckled weakly. "Do you remember… that 'witch'?" Creed blinked, and then nodded. "Well, you'd best thank her."

Creed seemed confused. "Why would I want to?"

"Because… she sent me back." With that, Train's eyes fluttered closed and he slept.

Creed chuckled bitterly. "Thank you…. Saya."

* * *

"Saya! Saya, look at Daddy!"

Train laughed from where he sat in the rocking chair, his other child cradled in his arms. He looked down into the warm golden eyes of his son, Zagine. It still made him chuckle, the fact that his child was named after the man that had murdered his parents. But, in a way, he had Zagine to thank for the babies he held.

After all, without that man, he would never have become who he was, and therefore never met all the wonderful people in his life.

He smiled as he looked over to where Creed was holding Saya on the bed, trying to get her to focus on him. She was focused on the light above him, her experimental smiles stretching her face every now and then. At about six weeks old, the two had only just begun to try and smile, though they didn't seem to react to anything around them, at least purposefully.

"You know, I'm starting to think that she's never going to notice me." Creed pouted, resigning himself to the fact that Saya was far too preoccupied with the lights to look at him.

Train laughed softly. "Give her time, love. She'll notice us before too long, and then we'll have trouble getting her _**not**_ too."

Creed snorted. "Probably."

Train leaned his head back, closing his eyes and purring softly as Zagine shifted against his chest. The sound made his chest vibrate, and the movement lulled the child back into sleep. Train smirked slightly as he thought of the last six weeks since the birth of the twins. Because of Train's heart problems during the birth, he had developed rather serious asthma shortly after. However, time healed that, and as long as he was careful, Train knew that the nano inside him would fix it. Also, since Creed's little 'confession' during Train's short time of death, the Cat had readily accepted the other man into his life, and had admitted that he loved him, however strange that may be.

After that, the two grew closer than ever and Train was perfectly happy with the arrangement of things, even though he did miss his friends. That made him think for a moment. "Creed?"

"Yes, my Cat?"

"Do you think we could send someone to go find Sven and Eve? I would like to see them again." Train said slowly, his voice roughened from his purring.

Creed nodded. "I would have sent someone sooner, but I was worried about you. Before the birth, you were… in pain a lot… And you've only just really recovered from…. Well…"

Train sighed, standing and moving to sit beside Creed on the bed. He leaned against the other's shoulder, placing his chin on Creed's collarbone and tucking his cheek against his neck. "I've told you, Creed, I'm okay now. Nothing is going to go wrong. Doctor said that the nanomachines are working on fixing my lungs entirely. Until then I just have to take it easy."

Creed nodded. "Alright. We'll send for them. No doubt they are more than ready to see you again; it's been almost a year since you came here."

Train wanted to retort that he had been _taken _and by force, but he knew that Creed was not in the correct state of mind for a spat. Besides, he had long since gotten over that; Creed may have taken him, but it was because of the man that he had his children, children he had been certain he was probably never going to get.

"Train?"

"Yes, Creed?"

"I love you." Creed's blue eyes were sincere as he looked at the Cat.

Train smiled, rubbing his nose against the other's cheek and purring a little louder. "I love you, too."

* * *

Epilogue next! 


	11. Epilogue

This is the end! Thank you, my beloved (and very patient) readers! I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Epilogue

"Train!"

Sven very nearly tackled the Cat as soon as he saw him, but Train neatly ducked beneath the man and grinned at him. "Nice to see you too, Sven. Gee, thanks for coming to find me."

Eve came up from behind the gentleman, her ruby eyes sparkling slightly with the happiness of seeing her friend again. "We tried, Train. Creed hid you too well."

Train smiled, bending slightly to hug the girl, who had grown in his absence. "It's so good to see you Eve; you've really grown a lot."

Eve seemed a little awkward at the embrace, but she returned it nonetheless. "Has Creed been treating you badly, Train?"

The Cat pulled away and shook his head. "On the contrary, things have changed…. Quite a bit. I've seen a side of Creed that I hadn't even known existed, and I've… well…"

At his hesitation Sven narrowed his eyes. "Train…"

Train grinned slightly. "I've fallen in love with him."

Sven's jaw dropped. "You… You WHAT?.!"

Train laughed, his golden eyes shining with mirth. "Don't be such a spoil, Sven, you'll get used to him. He's quite civil now; we've even settled his problems with Saya. He's really enjoyable to be around now!"

"Train, I think we need your help!"

The Cat turned as he heard the call, Creed coming into sight around the corner. Train sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can't handle them without me for even a few minutes?"  
Creed pouted. "It's alright when only one is upset, but it's harder when both of them are!"

Train laughed and then gestured to his friends. "Come on, Sven, Eve. There are some… people I want you to meet."

Eve frowned, a little worried, but she followed her friend quietly. Sven didn't seem as convinced, but he trotted after the Cat, a hand on his hat to keep it in place as he had to quicken his pace to keep up.

Both were nearly bowled over when they came in range of hearing. The sound of a baby's cry made Eve's eyes widen in shock and curiosity, and she moved faster, going to Train's side as the Cat pushed open the door and went to the crib in the room's corner.

"Shhh, Papa's here now, don't cry, my sweet one…"

Sven had to hold his jaw up as he heard these gentle words from Train's mouth, and he watched as the Cat lifted a squirming bundle from the crib, rocking the form against his chest. Creed handed him a bottle, and the crying stopped almost instantly as the baby went to happily sucking away at the nipple.

Train turned, a smile on his face. "I want you both to meet our son, Zagine."

Creed picked up another blanket-wrapped form, giving this baby a bottle as well. "And our daughter, Saya."

Sven swallowed. "O-Our?"

Train took a step closer to Creed, pressing against the taller man's side. "Creed's and mine. Our children."

Sven's jaw fell open this time, and Train laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the baby cradled in his arms. He looked down as he felt a touch on his arm, meeting Eve's curious ruby eyes. The Cat smiled, leaning slightly so Eve could see Zagine. "Would you like to feed him, Princess?"

Eve's eyes widened, but she nodded excitedly. Train directed her to sit in the chair near the crib, and then he carefully placed the baby in her arms. Eve watched Zagine with wide eyes, fascinated. Zagine watched her as well, and then smiled around the bottle. A smile spread across Eve's face, and she looked up at Train. "He's beautiful."

Train swelled with pride, and then watched as Creed passed Saya to Sven, who stared at the baby in shock. "Wow…" Sven looked up to Train. "I'm an uncle."

Train nodded. "In a way. I'm glad you're alright with that."

Sven looked back down. "I'm an uncle." He repeated softly, staring into Saya's blue eyes. "Me. An uncle!"

Train leaned into Creed's touch as the man put an arm around his waist, smiling. Things were perfect, his small, if dysfunctional, family was together, and he was happy at last, right where he belonged in the world.

He was a stray cat no more. He had a home.


End file.
